Some desktop computers have front and rear audio (e.g., microphone and headphone) connectors that must be connected internally to the same sound device. The sound device is typically located near the rear audio connector, which means relatively long signal paths are required between the front audio connectors and the sound device. To prevent long signal paths from acting like antennae and generating excessive electro-magnetic interference, the signal paths can be direct-current coupled to chassis ground near the front and rear audio connectors. To limit the injection of audio frequency noise from chassis ground into the audio path, the connections to ground can be via capacitors. This technique is commonly referred to as a “hybrid” ground system.